hawaiifiveofandomcom-20200215-history
E 'Imi pono (episode)
E 'Imi pono (Searching for the Truth) is the 15th episode of Season Five of Hawaii Five-0, and 108th episode in the series. Synopsis It's Valentine's Day in Hawaii, but the H50 team are in no mood to celebrate as they find themselves investigating a possible robbery and murder while Danny learns that Grace may have a potential boyfriend. Notes *Max's girlfriend Sabrina Lane was mentioned, but does not appear. *Steve fresh grinds his coffee beans and french presses his coffee. *Steve and Danny have morning coffee together. Steve drinks butter coffee - though he does not use a blender which is the "normal" way it is prepared. Danny is a cream man. Neither uses sugar. Quotes (Steve grinds his coffee beans and places them in a french press) (Steve adds hot water and allows it to steep) (Danny walks into Steve's house like it is his own. Steve seems to expect it) Danny Williams: He's dead. He is dead. Steve McGarrett: Good morning to you, too. Danny Williams: I swear, I think that I am gonna kill this little punk. (Danny sees that Steve made coffee) Danny Williams: Nice. (Danny goes to grab a mug for his coffee) Danny Williams: Okay. Steve McGarrett: Who we killing? (Steve pours his coffee and passes over the french press to Danny.) (It is assumed Steve plunged the coffee right before he poured) Danny Williams: This, uh, kid in Grace's math class; his name is 'Apane, and he's been texting her nonstop. Text, text, text, text, text, text. (Steve goes to the refrigerator) Steve McGarrett: How do you know he's been texting her? (Steve pulls out butter from the refrigerator) Danny Williams: Because I bought her a new cellular phone and somehow in the family cloud.. share plan, whatever you call it, it got mixed up and I'm receiving all of her text messages. (Danny helps himself to the coffee and pours his cup of coffee) Steve McGarrett: So you've been spying on her. (Steve grabs a spoon from the drying rack by the sink) Danny Williams: I'm not spying on my kid. What'd I just say? Number one. Number two, it's called parenting, so you know. Steve McGarrett: It's also spying. Right? (Steve grabs a dollop of butter and puts it into his coffee) Danny Williams: Look, I didn't come here to, uh.. What, you.. What the hell is that? What are you doing? (Steve mixes the butter into his coffee) Steve McGarrett: (questioning) What? Danny Williams: What do you mean, "What?" You just put butter in your coffee. Steve McGarrett: Yeah, it's grass-fed butter. Try it. (Steve pushes the butter over to Danny) Danny Williams: You out of milk? You out of your mind? What's the matter with you? (Danny goes to get some milk) Steve McGarrett: No, it's a, uh, it's a team guy thing. We do it to boost energy, enhance brain function. (joking) Hey, enhance brain function - you should try it. Maybe you'll think more clearly. (Danny smells the milk to make sure it is good) Danny Williams: No, thank you. I think I'll have my, uh, heart attack the old-fashioned way. (Danny pours milk into his coffee and grabs the spoon Steve used) (Danny wipes the butter/oil off the spoon and uses it to mix his coffee) Steve McGarrett: Well, suit yourself. (Danny's cellphone dings for a new message and Danny pulls it out) Danny Williams: This kid again. Relentless. He is completely relentless. Listen to this one. I think you'll like it. Steve McGarrett: What is that? Danny Williams: "Hey, G." Her name's Grace, first of all."What's your favorite kind of candy?" She says Hershey's Kisses. He says, "Awesome.Me, too." Yeah. (Steve smiles and chuckles) Danny Williams: You know.. why you think it's funny? Because you don't understand subtext. Subtext. Steve McGarrett: They're two kids talking about candy the day before Valentine's Day. Romance is in the air, Danny. Danny Williams: Romance is in the air? Steve McGarrett: Romance is in the air. Danny Williams: No, romance is not in the air. You know why? Because she's 12. There should not be any romance in her airspace, period. Steve McGarrett: Would you listen to me for a minute, please? Relax. Just relax. She's a great kid. You raised her right. You got to trust her. Danny Williams: I do trust her. I trust her very much. It's him, this little thug, I don't trust. Steve McGarrett: All right. Let's take him out. Danny Williams: Okay, now you're talking. (Danny drinks his coffee) (Steve and Danny walk to Chin at the computer table at HQ) Chin Ho Kelly: What's the matter? Danny Williams: Nothing. Between a predator texting my daughter and this animal putting grass-fed butter in his coffee, everything's fantastic. Chin Ho Kelly: Really? I read somewhere that that boosts energy and enhances brain function. Danny Williams: Did you? (Steve gets a smug (AKA I told you so!) look on his face when Danny looks at him) (Steve smiles enjoying his moment of victory over Danny) (Hostage situation. Steve talking wth bad guy over the phone) Steve McGarrett: All right, now, I need to know how the man in the backseat is doing. Roko Makoni: If I were you, I'd be more worried about the C-4 in my trunk. (Steve looks over at Danny and Lou with Constipation Face) Steve McGarrett: I am worried. Okay? I am worried. But I also want to send a doctor out there to check on that man's wounds. So you understand what I'm saying to you? Roko Makoni: In a few minutes, he won't matter. Steve McGarrett: He's got nothing to do with this. He does not need to die. Roko Makoni: All right. You care so much, you come. Steve McGarrett: I'm not a doctor. Roko Makoni: Today, you will have to be. (bad guy hangs up) (Steve stops and thinks.. and resolutely moves forward) Lou Grover: Ahh - co... (Steve brusquely starts taking off his tactical gear - gloves, vest) Danny Williams: (worried) Steve? Hey. You sure this is a good idea?! That's a stupid question. (Steve stoically turns over his side arm to Danny and starts walking out) Lou Grover: (worried) Hey. Be careful. Danny Williams: (angrily resigned) Oh, no, that's that's not in his vocabulary. He doesn't know that one. Lou Grover: (quietly) Ohhh man. (after the hostage situation) Danny Williams: (reticently) He could've killed you. (Steve turns to Danny acknowledging the statement and everything he is not saying) Steve McGarrett: (tired and weary) To be honest, I wasn't really thinking about that. Danny Williams: (concerned/sarcastic/worried) Oh, no? Oh, that's funny. (Danny's cellphone pings for a message) Steve McGarrett: (tired but pleased) We did good today, buddy. Danny Williams: (distracted) Yeah, we did. (Danny looks at his phone and looks upset/saddened) Steve McGarrett: (goading Danny) Well, what now? Wha-what happened? He offer to carry her books? Danny Williams: No, no, no, no. He's, uh Huh? He's taking her for an ice cream. (smiling) Steve McGarrett: (proud/smiling) "An ice cream"? Danny Williams: Yeah. Steve McGarrett: Oh! Would you listen to me? You got to stop this. It's ice cream. You're making yourself crazy over nothing. Danny lis.. Danny Williams: (disappointed) She lied to me. She lied to me. She told me she was going over to a friend's to study. So she is now lying. (In Lou's backyard, grilling) Lou Grover: You see Danny, raising kids is a lot like grilling burgers. Danny Williams: Uh-huh. Lou Grover: You can't poke them and prod them too much. All you can do is just watch them closely and be there when the flames jump up. Danny Williams: That's it! Lou Grover: There you go. Danny Williams: That's fantastic. Steve? Steve McGarrett: Yeah? Danny Williams: You got to hear this. Grover is comparing, uh, raising children to, uh, making hamburgers. Lou Grover: What's a matter with that? Steve McGarrett: I like it. Danny Williams: You like it? Steve McGarrett: I like it. Chin Ho Kelly: You know you're staring, right? Jerry Ortega: I'm pretty sure Dr. Shaw and I had a moment yesterday in the morgue. KameKona: Hey! Lou Grover: If it happened in the morgue, it wasn't a moment. Chin Ho Kelly: Well, he does bring up a good point, Jer. There's a wide spectrum of moments ranging from love at first sight to restraining order. Which is it? Lou Grover: Hey, only one way to find out, brother. (Jerry looks over at Dr Shaw) Lou Grover: Come on, what you gonna do? Jerry Ortega: I'm going in. ... (everyone watches Jerry go over to Dr. Mandy Shaw) Danny Williams: What's he doing? Lou Grover: Jerry is gonna put the moves on the good doctor over there. Danny Williams: I don't like it. KameKona: Hey Jer, Jer. Chin Ho Kelly: Eye of the tiger, Jer. Danny Williams: I think he gets shot down pretty quickly. Lou Grover: $20 say you're wrong. Danny Williams: All right. I don't want to bet against my guy, but okay. KameKona: Put me down with ten large. Chin Ho Kelly: ten thousand?! KameKona: I mean - ten, ten! (everyone watches Jerry and Mandy a bit more) Steve McGarrett: Guys, what are you betting on? (Dr Shaw laughs at something Jerry says) Lou Grover: Well - would you look at that! (Jerry and Dr Shaw clink beer bottles) (Jerry and Dr Shaw together: Cheers. (Jerry pulls out a rose and hands it to Dr Shaw) Chin Ho Kelly: Oh, see, now, that is a bold move! (she accepts) Lou Grover: Do your thing, big sexy. KameKona: Oh riighhht (Dr Shaw smells the rose) Steve McGarrett: That man has got game! Lou Grover: And that's why you owe me $20. Danny Williams: (nodding) Fair enough. I'll gladly pay. Lou Grover: Thank you. Danny Williams: Very impressed. (Danny's cellphone pings and he looks at it) Steve McGarrett: Wait, stop. What are you doing? Danny Williams: Huh? Steve McGarrett: What are you doing?! Danny Williams: It is Amber. She, uh, she got the flowers I sent her. I am not spying on my daughter, okay? Steve McGarrett: Listen to me. You're doing the right thing. I'm proud of you, all right? Danny Williams: It pains me to say it, but you were right. You were right. Um, she is a good kid and I just need to trust her. Steve McGarrett: Not for nothing. (looking up at Grace on the porch) But, uh, it looks like the romance might be on the rocks. Go talk to her. (Danny goes to talk to Grace) Trivia Reoccurring Cast [[]] Category:Season 5 (2010) Category:Episodes (New) Category:Holiday Episode